Deathless?
by Koochielala
Summary: A famous historical figure who was killed in 1793 is alive and in Cardiff. Can this 38/253 year old Queen find the answers she wants? Anything's possible when Torchwood's involved! Some Language!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The guillotine's blade fell upon my neck and I lost my head, literally. The crowd cheered, shouts of "The Queen is dead!" filled the air as blood ran over the stage, ruining my beautiful dress. Why then, did I wake a few days later, head re-attached may I add, in a small sea-side town in Wales, named Cardiff? I knew no other language but French and Austrian. I had no money on my person and wound up begging. A Gentleman took pity on me and brought me to his home, enchanted by my beauty. He taught me both Welsh and English and we married, and had 3 lovely children. Alas, the years past and I watched my children and husband die, yet death would not take me. It is now 215 years to the day that I was beheaded in the hight of the French resolution and I look no older than 38, the age I was when I died. My name is Maria Antonia Josepha Johanna von Habsburg-Lothringen, also known as Marie Antoinette, and I was the Dauphine and Queen of France in the latter half of the 1700's.


	2. Meet Torchwood

"Maybe it will work this time." I said aloud to myself. "Oh please, I beg you, let it work this time!" I ran, wind whipping my hair, I kept running, full speed. I reached the edge and then I was flying, no, falling, I watched as the pavement grew nearer, then I hit it and all went dark.

Team Torchwood were coming back from the pub, they had been celebrating the defeat of a rather large and nasty alien other a lunch-time pint. Suddenly Gwen stopped, watching a figure fall from a nearby, very tall building. The rest of the team stopped too, and watched as the figure hit the pavement. They looked at each other and then ran to the foot of the building. There, a girl with long blonde hair and a very pretty face lay, blood spilling around her, cold and lifeless.

"Oh my god!" Muttered Gwen as Owen leant down to examine her. "The poor thing."

Owen turned to Jack "She's definitely dead, her neck and back are broken and-" Owen let out a yell and Gwen screamed, as the girl suddenly grabbed hold of them, gasping for air. Her breathing slowed as she cracked her neck back into place and looked around.

"Bollocks!" She muttered, seeing she was still alive and stood up, brushing herself off.

The team looked at each other stunned as she got up.

"We better get her back to the Hub." Jack finally managed to say, grabbing her under the arm and frog marched her off across the Plass.

Sorry it's a short chapter, hope you liked. I might get the next chapter up today, if not within the next 2. Thanks for reading!


	3. Captain Jack

A tall, hansom man was frog-marching me across the Plass, I did try to struggle, buy hey, dying takes a lot out of you, you know! Things got a bit hazy then, but I was pulled into a small Tourist information office and into a corridor, then a lift. Then the guy practically dragged me through rolling door and into, what looked like, his office. He sat me down and handed me a water bottle.

"I'm not drinking anything you give me!" I croaked, obviously needing to drink something. "I'm not that stupid!"

"It's just water." He said softly. "What's your name?" He asked, watching me with those old, sad eyes. He to, I realised, was much older than he looked.

"Marie." I said simply, still ignoring the bottle of water in front of me. "Who are _you_?" I asked him, looking deep into his eyes.

"Captain Jack Harkness." He said, smiling flirtatiously and holding out a hand to shake. I took it lightly.

'Don't fall for him for goodness sake!' I thought to myself. 'It'll only end in pain!'

"What's your surname Marie?" He asked, still smiling that smile.

"Stephen." I said, using my father's surname. I didn't exactly want these people to know i was Queen of France now did I?

"Well Miss Marie," He continued, keeping eye contact with me. 

Wow, what gorgeous blue eyes he had! 'Stop it Marie!' I mentally slapped myself.

"Would you mind explaining to me what just happened out there?" 

"Trust me, you wouldn't understand." I said, sighing.

"You'll be surprised what I understand." He replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I'd really rather not." I said, breaking eye contact.

"Oh, I rather suggest you do." He kept smiling that, now quite unnerving smile.

"Fine." I sighed again. "I can't die." I don't know why I was even telling him this. I waited for him to laugh, to tell me it was impossible.

Instead he just ran his hands through his hair and came out with one of the most random questions I've ever heard.

"Do you believe in aliens Marie?" I looked at him, then looked at my hands.

"Yes, you probably won't believe me, but I've seen a few myself." Err, Earth to the Dauphine, why are you telling him all this?

"Oh, I believe you." He said. I wasn't even as shocked as I should have been at this. "Tell me, what did they look like?" He prompted, looking at me as if hardly daring to believe I even existed.

"Well," I started, deciding it was safe to have a swig of the water he had handed me. "Very deformed faces, it's eyes were, hollow and small. It's skin looked like it was made of leather, all wrinkled and narrow. It had very sharp teeth. It was, devouring someone, down an alleyway, I ran as soon as I saw it. At first, I thought it was a vampire. But the more I thought about it, the less it made sense." I stopped and looked up at him, waiting for his answer.

"Come with me." Jack said, taking Marie's hand and leading her down to the cells. They stopped in front of Janet, the resident Weevil's cell. "Is that what you saw?" He asked, looking down at her.

"Yes!" She whispered, staring at the alien. She backed away slowly, without realising the cell behind her was open. She backed into it and jumped as the door slid shut. "Hey, let me out!" She cried, bashing her palms on the grimy glass.

"I'm sorry." Said Jack, he really did look it, and he walked back out and up to the main Hub.


	4. Telling it all at 253

Jack walked in to find the others working hard at their computers, all except Ianto, who was making coffee.

"Anything?" He asked, walking over to them.

"No, nothing." Answered Gwen, looking tired. "There's no record of a Marie Stephen in Cardiff, a few over the UK but none fit our girl's description.

"Well then." Jack answered, smirking slightly, "Time for a few more questions with Miss Marie."

Half-an-hour later, Marie was sitting in the interrogation room, waiting. In walked Jack, looking as cocky as ever. He sat down heavily in a chair opposite her, looking over the table that sepperated them.

"So" He said, looking her straight in the eyes. "Who are you really? Because there is no Marie Stephen. What's your real name?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She said, looking down.

"Try me!"

"No!" She kept looking down, holding back tears, what had she done to deserve this?

"Tell me or I'll force it out of you!" He yelled. She gasped at his forcefulness.

"Ok, Ok." She sighed and looked up at him. "My full name is Maria Antonia Josepha Johanna von Habsburg-Lothringen. I'm Austrian, born to Francis Stephen and Empress Maria Theresa on November 2nd 1755. At 14, I was sent to France, to marry Louis Auguste, the Dauphin. I became the Dauphine of France, Louis was crowned King on June 11, 1775. I was not crowned that day, but I stood beside him. On December 19, 1778, my daughter, Marie Thérèse Charlotte was born."

Tears were freely sliding down her face now, but she made no attempt to wipe them away.

"She was the Madame Fille du Roi, or Madame Royale in English. And on October 22nd, I gave birth to my son, Louis Joseph Xavier François, titled Duc de Bretagne, the lost Dauphin of France. Then, July 1789-1792 was the French resolution, and on January 21st 1793, my dear Louis was executed, then on October 16th, at 12:15pm, they beheaded me too."

Jack's mouth hung open, when Marie had finished he managed to say "Y-you mean your-"

"Marie Antoinette, yes."


End file.
